


Barbaric Clothes...?

by MsArtheart



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Artheah Adaar my beloved Sword & Shield warrior!, F/F, banter idea, dialogue-only fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 02:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13180419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsArtheart/pseuds/MsArtheart
Summary: [Sera x Female Adaar] [Dragon Age: Inquisition] Some silly banter ideas about Sera, Vivianne, Cassandra and my beloved Antaam-saar "armor"... *Yuri - F/F*, Dialogue-only fic.





	Barbaric Clothes...?

**Author's Note:**

> As aways, it's my very very veeeery rusty ol' series "For a good listener, half word is enough!”
> 
> So it is that "Dialogue only" type of fic. It’s not script, it's just dialogues. Because I'm lazy orz
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy~ [She's a rogue and a thief  And she'll tempt your fate!~]

Before I forget to mention:

 

Normal: Dialogue

 **Bold** : absolutelly nothing huehuebrbr

 _"Italic"_ : Character's Point of View / character's thoughts. (Not used in this Fic this time)

 **~Action~** : literally, any action or facial expression (like  **~blank expression~** ) 

*Onomatopoeia*:  onomatopoeia of course! Haha *ba dum tss*

 

 

* * *

  

**[Hinterlands, dawn]**

 

Cassandra:  Inquisitor, What... is…  ** _This_.**

 

Adaar:  I know it's cold outside and the sun didn't rise yet. But if you want to close these fucking rifts it's better get along with it. _"This"_ , or go home.  

 

Vivienne: Why, mind if I ask where did you gather such…  _Barbaric_  clothing, Adaar dear?

 

Adaar: My former company of Tal-Vashoth mercenaries found that I'm still alive/promoted as Inquisitor of Thedas. Shokrakar sent me a letter asking for my help on a task about missing people from the Valo-kas company. I couldn’t join personally, but I wrote a letter _complaining_ about how trashy your human gear is-- I mean, I can’t really _blame_ blacksmith Harritt. We all started fighting against these demons/ templars /apostates with only hearts and _guts_ , but still _garbage gear_ anyway. Fella Shokrakar heard my whimpers and sent me some of my favorite and useful  equipment as "reward". That’s all.

 

Vivienne:  Oh, I see. Linked to race per se.

 

Adaar: Err... _More or less_.

 

Sera: Sack of _bla..bla..bla_ , you. Better tell me why make me wear this rag of a clothing, yeah!? * _ **~Whispers~**_ *  _It fits better on your well fit Qunari stuff than my poor skullsack anyw_ \-- _Ahem_ , CASSANDRA WOULD BE THE ONE WEARING IT!!!

 

Cassandra: I'm a warrior. You need cunning and dexterity _and_ flexibility more than me.

 

 **Adaar:**  Annnnd NOW you're looking _elfy_   enough. Bow and arrows and _small clothes_ …

 

Sera: *** _~_ scoffs _~*_**   _Piss you_ , Herald. Besides friggin' mosquitoes! I don't want to get a tan! Hinterlands is fine but just where the sun lights up! You want me ill? Sneezing phlegm at you? Shooting slimy arrows everywhere?

 

Adaar:  _FINE_. Enough gross talking. I'll forge something better when we head back to Haven. Try not to tear off my favorite light armor in the meantime, ok?

 

Sera: Can't promise. The rope around me is so friggin' _tight_ like _filthy bondage_ that I’m almost _ripping_ it off already, that is-- Well, _shite- -_ The more I fight against this piss rope the more it _hugs_ my skin. Kinda starting liking it, in a very _kinky_   way. "Sera slightly approves", missy Ladybits.

 

Adaar: You're  _welcome_.

 

Sera: _Gonna be._

 

Vivienne: Such _witty_   girl! *** _~_ astonished _~_ ***

 

Cassandra: *** _~_ grunts and groams _~*_**

 

 

* * *

 

**_::::: Some hours later :::::_ **

**[Hinterlands, afternoon]**

Sera: *** _~_ Giggle _~*_** You're missing your blows at the baddies, miss Herald.

 

Adaar: It's because of-- I’m-- Stop **_swaying_** on purpose, you-- you're _distracting_ me DANGIT!!!

 

Sera: Hmm.. Loving what you're seein', lady Inquisitor? Payback is a bitch, yeah?

 

Adaar: Sigh… Now I'm considering that giving you the Antaam-saar armor was a mistake.

 

Sera: Oooh. ***~catwalking~*** Is that so?

 

Adaar: ***~instant BSOD~*** N….Not really. Keep going, you.

 

Cassandra and Vivienne: ***~clearly annoyed~*** GET A ROOM YOU TWO!!!!

 

_**Fin~**_

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I'm really Sorry. I tried my best to emulate a British/ Welsh accent  on Sera and failed miserably. My bad. I Hope you guys enjoyed my silly seradaar stuff still.
> 
> I posted another seradaar and dai badjokes on my tumblr. Take a look if you must~
> 
> And so the Antaam-saar Army of Exposed Bellies begins.. (scratched out)
> 
> (241217)


End file.
